


Vengeance

by Hornet394



Category: Tricksters - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Taybur loves Dunevon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taybur Sibigat, the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

Lights. Blue lights. Golden lights. White lights. 'We fight to the very end.' He says. 'We swore to protect our king. Now we avenge him. And all of the people that live here upon this land.' His men roars in agreement, a stocky troop of sixty. All handpicked, trained. The roars of the people, the clang of metal, the screams and the sound of blood spilling from flesh: getting closer. 'We get ready.' He breath. They no longer bear the signia of the Rittevon regime. They bear the sign of the Isles, the Raka, of the kudurang. They bear the sign of freedom and justice. And revenge.

Two knocks, then three abrupt knocks. Their cue.

They slash into the foray. The Rittevon's soldiers and guards yelp as they charge on them, killing their own kin. He kills with a vengeance. A mage stands in the fray of some soldiers, and his eyes turns black with fury. They may not be the same person, but still… The best Rittevon mage is a dead one.

Suddenly he hears shouts, exceptionally loud, and he looks up. A kudurang flies above them, the promised queen atop. Her face determined, her eyes full of passion. The blue lights gained more ground. 'For our future!' He roars, and his men echoes it, spurring them on. Already many of the Rittevon forces are surrending, unwilling to fight withl the men that had, at some point, been friends and neighbours.

A servent, Vereyu if he remembers correctly, beckons him and points up to the castle. He calls three of his best men to him, then he follows her up. 'We're winning,' Vereyu says, 'I can feel it.'

Imajane is waiting for them at her room, a dagger in hand. 'Your Majesty,' He begins to say, 'Traitor!' She seethes, cutting him off, 'I should have killed you at the storm! But no, Rubinyan goes on about how good you are, and even better than Sevmire.' She laughs bitterly. 'I won't let you touch me.'

He exchanges a glance with the men, and they lash out at the former queen. She dodges, an instead make a move for Vereyu. The girl twisted the queen's hands, making her drop the dagger, but not before the blade bit into Vereyu's legs. He subdues Imajane quickly, and locks her in her own room. He knows there is a balcony. Vereyu is staggering by this point, and he carried her down to the Raka mages.

He opens the gates.

As he swears fealty to the young queen, it was like the day he swore fealty to the late King Orion. Orion knew his youngest son needed a protector, and that was the day he vowed to protect Dunevon at all costs. She accepts his oath, as for his men.

As he is bantering with the Spymaster, Imajane the last of the killers topple down the walls. The Rittevons should not have killed his king, because Taybur Sibigat never breaks his promises.


End file.
